ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC to Air Christmas Specials This Weekend
December 16, 2016 ‘Isang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko, Maniwala sa Magic ng Pasko or Pasko Ang Dating? In the past month, ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC have been one-upping each other when it comes to creating the perfect Christmas theme this year. For the former, they reached their message through a long-form music video, while for the latter, they used a series of 3D animated shorts to make a statement. This weekend, the three arch-rivals in the world of Philippine television will once again take their Christmas themes to the next level, this time in the form of a televised concert. It will be I''sang Pamilya Tayo Ngayong Pasko: The ABS-CBN Christmas Special'', against The Magic of Christmas: A GMA Christmas Special and Pasko Ang Dating: The IBC Christmas Special. Both Christmas specials will feature song and dance numbers from each network’s top stars. And while GMA will use this special to unveil upcoming shows for next year, ABS-CBN’s special will focus on stories of ordinary people who inspired others to succeed in their lives. On the other end, IBC’s special will focus on heartwarming stories of romantic love who cheerful for romantic Christmas. A lot is expected on the two specials this weekend, particularly with the star power the three networks possess. However, there is special emphasis on the love teams, as ABS-CBN’s ‘Big 3′ of KathNiel (Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla), JaDine (James Reid and Nadine Lustre) and LizQuen (Liza Soberano and Enrique Gil), GMA’s AlDub (Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza) and IBC’s ‘Big 3′ of MarNella (Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador), CheRico (Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz) and LizGo (Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) will try to gain the viewers’ attention. ABS-CBN’s Christmas special will air as a two-part series. The first part will air this Saturday after Maalaala Mo Kaya, while the second part will air this Sunday after Wansapanatym. As for GMA’s own Christmas special, it will be shown this Sunday as part of Sunday Night Box Office. Thus, this Sunday will mark the only time that the three networks’ Christmas specials will cross paths, and considering GMA’s overall deficiencies in their programming, it could pose a disadvantage on their part. For the the time ever in the three networks, IBC’s Christmas special will air as a two-part series. The first part will air this Saturday after Maya Loves Sir Chief, while the second part will air this Sunday after Born to be a Superstar. Program advisory T.O.D.A.S. and Dingdong n' Lani will be pre-empted on December 17 and 18 to give way to the 2016 IBC Chrismtas special, while T.O.D.A.S. and Dingdong n' Lani resume next week on December 24 and 25. Either way, this promises to be a special ‘week before Christmas’ to remember. Both ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC have done their share in impressing their viewers this Christmas season, and now it’s up to their fans to give back. 'Program Advisory:' IBC will air Pasko Ang Dating on Saturday right after Maya Loves Sir Chief and Sunday right after Born to be a Superstar. T.O.D.A.S. and Dingdong n; Lani will be preempted to give way to the 2016 IBC Christmas Special. Thus, it’s not a part of Sunday Sinemaks block. Here’s the schedule: :Saturday (December 17) :3:00pm – PBA :7:15pm – Express Balita Weekend :7:45pm – Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :8:45pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief :9:30pm – Pasko Ang Dating :11:00pm – IBCinema: My Big Bossing :Sunday (December 18) :3:00pm – PBA :7:15pm – Express Balita Weekend :7:45pm – The Million Peso Money Drop :8:30pm – Born to be a Superstar :9:30pm – Pasko Ang Dating :11:00pm – Sunday Sinemaks: Kahit Konting Pagtingin 'IBC-13 Christmas' :December 24 :10:00am – NBA :12:00nn – APO Tanghali Na! (Christmas special) :3:00pm – PBA :7:15pm – Express Balita Weekend :7:45pm – Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Santa Love, starring Diego Loyzaga and Aryanna Epperson) :8:45pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (Christmas party) :9:30pm – T.O.D.A.S. (Christmas party) :10:30pm – IBCinema: Walang Forever :December 25 :11:30am – Hey it's Fans Day! (Christmas party) :2:15pm – Star 13 Presents: Ella :3:00pm – PBA :7:15pm – Express Balita Weekend :7:45pm – The Million Peso Money Drop :8:30pm – Born to be a Superstar :9:30pm – Dingdong n' Lani (Christmas special) :10:30pm – Sunday Sinemaks: 2016 Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of the Stars